


Just Another Day on the Job

by MelyndaR



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another day on the job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day on the Job

It was just another day on the job when Scotty and Lilly went to arrest Michael Chadwick for and ’08 murder. It was just another day on the job when Chadwick ran for it. It was just another day on the job when Scotty and Lilly split up to head him off. It was just another day on the job when gunshots rang out.

Or so Scotty thought, until he heard Lilly scream out in pain.

He ran to the back of the house, falling to his knees beside his partner. She was unconscious and loosing blood way to fast. If Chadwick had shot even an quarter of an inch more to the left, it would have been a kill shot.

“Please, Lil, open your eyes. Please. I need you to open your eyes. I need you.” Scotty pled with his partner.

 But she was all ready fading, and even as he called an ambulance, he knew it was a pointless action. He held her hand even as she drew her final breath. Tears streamed unchecked down his face.

His life would never be the same. And yet, even as he stood up, he knew the cold, hard truth.

It was just another day on the job.


End file.
